Everything has Changed
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: Dani thought things were starting to turn around for her, finally, but after a couple of tragic events, she doesn't feel the same. How will she handle everything that happened? Will she be able to trust again?
1. Chapter 1

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't know before

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles in your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better

Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"

And your eyes looked like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And my walls stood tall painted blue I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies

aThe beautiful kind, making up for lost time Taking flight, making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better

Cause all I know is we said, "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that's it's not all in my mind.

Dani put the song on repeat as it soothed her while she sat on the couch thinking over the events of the day. She couldn't understand how just yesterday she was telling Jeanette that things were finally turning around. Then, one FBI Raid and one suicide later, everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. The note and the green flash drive that Carl left Dani was sitting on the coffee table and as she thought back to the two events, she listened to the lyrics of the song. Everything had changed, no doubt about it. From Matt getting married, having a baby, getting fired from the Hawks, working at V3, and working side by side with Nico again, but the thing about it was, working with Nico, was the part she loved the most. She thought about how angry she was at him when they saw each other for the first time in six months. A laugh came out when she thought about how she slapped him and his reaction. Slowly, but, surely, things were getting back to normal between them and Nico had said it best when they met in his car and he made the statement that it was just like old times. She thought to the FBI Raid and how Nico wrapped his arm around her to pull her away. He reassured her that everything would be okay. Dani realized right then how much she had missed his touch. Now, there was Carl Webber. Nico and Dani were the only two people who knew Dani had talked to him. Connor asking Dani to do damage control made Dani want to cry. How could she help anyone else when it affected her deeply. She walked out of that office and Nico chased after her to make sure she was okay. Dani could see the hurt in his eyes because he knew she was hurting. She could still feel his touch from when his hand had touched her arm and how she grabbed his hand back before walking off. She would have given anything for him to just wrap his arms around her and let her bury her head into his chest. Most of all, Dani was glad she ended things with Sam. There was no way she could deal with his pushy ness and immaturity, especially now. She no longer wanted just a fling, but she wanted someone she could spend forever with. Dani glanced at the clock. It was already one am. No wonder her thoughts were all over the place right now. The one thing that stood out the most, though, was Carl Webber. She blamed herself and wished she could have done more. Nico tried to reassure her that she had, but all she could do was doubt herself. Her phone that was sitting on the coffee table, buzzed, and interupted her thoughts.

"Dani, are you alright?" The message was from Nico and the fact that he was genially concerned made her smile. She knew he cared for her deeply. It had just taken her a little too long to see it. She knew she was probably too late now.

"I'm feeling a little better now that I've heard from you, Nico." Nico read the message like ten times and had a small grin on his face. He knew he loved Dani, but he just didn't think that had come to terms with her feelings yet. He was hoping soon though.

"I'm glad I can help." He decided to keep it short to see what she would say.

"You always do." Dani wanted him to know that she noticed that he was always there for her so she sent another quick text out.

"Nico, thank you for always being there." Nico really liked where the possibilities of this conversation could go. He was glad that she noticed what he did for her.

"ALWAYS," was all he texted back. He wanted her to open up more on her feelings.

"This is hard. I've never lost a patient before." Nico knew she was hurting and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"Dani, please don't beat yourself up over this. You did all you could do." As Dani was reading the message, another popped up that read, "I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on." Nico knew he was taking a huge chance, but Dani was definitely worth it. She read the message and wondered if he was outside, but finally told herself that he wasn't.

"Did I do everything I could? Maybe I could have gone about it differently" Dani chose to leave the second text alone for now.

Nico hated that she was blaming herself for this. He just wanted to hold her, but she didn't answer the second part of the text so he guessed he had gotten his answer. Sam was probably in there, but he didn't see his car when he drove by. His phone buzzed again. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Nico, i wish you and your shoulder were here right now. I could use a friend and the company." Dani hoped he would text back, but instead she heard a familiar knock in her front door.

When she opened the door, there stood Nico in jeans and a button down shirt.

"What were you doing, sitting right outside my house." Dani asked with a smirk as she opened the door and let him follow her in.

Nico didn't say anything, but he followed her into the family room. He heard the song that was playing and it automatically made him think about them. He walked up right behind her, grabbed her waist, and turned her around.

"Nico, what are you doing?" Dani asked quietly, but leaned into him anyways.

"I'm doing what I should have done at the facility when you were upset," He said as he pulled her into a hug. Dani stood there and just let him hold her. It felt right and it felt really good. She buried her held into his chest and cried. Nico held her close.

Nico and Dani sat down on the sofa. Dani filled Nico in on the letter and what it contained on the inside. He saw the green flash drive on the coffee table when Dani reached up to grab and hand it to him, but for some reason she hesitated.

"You don't trust me," Nico asked seriously.

To be continued VERY SOON! Hope you enjoyed. The song I used at the beginning was Everything hasChanged by Taylor Swift.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the comments on the first chapter.

_Did he really just ask me if I trust him after everything we've been through together, but then again, why did he all of a sudden just vanish down some Nico rabbit hole and pop up like a freakin jack in the box after six months without a word, Dani thought to herself before answering his question._

She said, "Carl, left this with me. I'm not taking any chances. I can't fail him again." She thought she saw hurt flash through Nico's eyes.

"So, what would you like for me to do," he asked. _I guess she doesn't trust me enough. Understandable though, I mean I did disappear on her for six months without a word, he thought._

"Bring somebody here to decode it," Dani said back.

Nico figured their conversation was over, so he stood up to leave, but Dani reached up and grabbed his arm. She said," Nico, thank you for coming here to offer your support. I really don't want you to leave yet. Can you stay a little longer? Please..."

Nico saw all the pain there. He would do anything to make her feel better. She was beating herself up way too much he thought.

"Dani, look, I know you're losing sleep, can't eat, and probably having nightmares as well, but it will get better," Nico said and kissed her on the forehead. They both paused and looked at each other.

"Sorry, Dani, I...," Nico said, but Dani cut him off.

"Don't apologize, Nico. It's okay," she said as she reached up and cupped his face like she had the night of their first kiss. They looked into each others eyes and were breathless because each knew what they wanted.

"If I kissed you right now, will you regret it tomorrow and avoid me for a month like the last time," Nico asked quietly.

"If I kiss you back, will it be six whole months without a word from you," Dani asked back with any hesitation.

Nico knew Dani was still upset about that and he knew that dreaded conversation would come bombing in at anytime, but he chose to ignore that thought because right now all he wanted to do was kiss Dani. Dani had a lot of questions, but knew that for the moment they could wait. Before she could think about anything else, Nico's lips were on hers and her questions faded. They made out like teenagers. Nico pulled Dani into his lap and Dani straddled him. Neither one could get enough of the others kisses. After making out for what seemed like hours, Dani pulled back, but stayed sitting in Nico's lap. She had a big smile on her face, which Nico mirrored.

"I could definitely get use to this more often," Dani said.

"Really," Nico asked and added, "guess we will just have to make it a habit then." He picked Dani up and laid her down on the sofa, climbed on top of her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Nico and Dani's hands started wandering and they both knew that it was too soon for that. They stopped kissing and Nico shifted so that Dani was laying on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and he could have sworn he heard Dani sigh. He had waited so long for this moment that it almost felt like a dream. The CD player had switched songs. They both layed there content listening to lyrics of the song.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me _

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment _

_Caught up in your smile _

(Dani thought back to the smile Nico had on his face a few minutes ago after they had just made out. She had never seen him smile so big before. She thought about how having him so close, felt so amazing)

_I've never opened up to anyone _

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms _

_We don't need to rush this _

_Let's just take it slow_

(Nico thought about how easy it had been to open up to Dani. She was the only one who knew him. He didn't want to screw this up and that's why they needed to not rush the sex part. It would come. This was the most content he had been in so long.)

_I know that if we give this a little time _

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find _

_It's never felt so right, no it's never felt so right _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _

_No I don't want to mess this thing up _

_I don't want to push too far _

_Just a shot in the dark that you might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight_

When the song ended, Nico had noticed that Dani had fallen asleep laying on his chest. It melted his heart. He knew she hadn't been getting much sleep because she was being "haunted by Carl."

Nico wasn't sure what to do, if he needed to stay or just say goodnight. He looked at the clock. It was almost 3 am.

"Dani, wake up. It's 3:00. Don't you want to go get in your bed," Nico said softly. He wanted to just hold her for the rest of the morning, but wasn't sure if that's what she wanted or if it was too soon for that.

She moved a little and wrapped her arm tighter around Nico's waist. She grinned and said, with her eyes still close, "I don't know, right here, feels better than any bed."

Nico smiled at what she just said. It made him feel good. Dani finally sat up. She kissed Nico lightly on the lips.

"I don't know how to ask this, but will you stay with me? I really don't want to be alone tonight," Dani quietly whispered.

"Are you sure that's what you want so soon?" Nico asked. "It's not sex. We both know we aren't ready for that step yet because we still have so much to sort through, but we will get there" Dani said.

Nico let out a breath because he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to make up for so much lost time. Dani took Nico's hand and pulled him up to her bedroom. She pulled back the covers, told Nico to make himself comfortable, and that she would be right back. Dani went into the bathroom and Nico took off his belt and shoes. He layed down in the bed. When Dani came out of the bathroom, she took Nico's breath away.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

Dani smiled and said, "thank you, but, I'm in my pjs with no makeup on." Nico didn't say anything with words, but instead kissed her hard to show he meant what he just said.

When they pulled back, Dani said, "you know what? You are pretty amazing, Nico Careles."

They kissed one more time and Dani was back asleep in no time. Nico found himself falling asleep in no time as well. He never knew sleep could feel this good. Danielle Santino was absouletly amazing.

Around 5:30 am, Dani woke up suddenly and she sat up straight in bed saying Carl's name. Nico was right there holding her tight and close. Once Dani calmed down, she thanked Nico for being her teddy bear through the night. Nico kissed her lips lightly and said he was going to go check his phone and grab his spare clothes out of his car.

While Nico was doing that, Dani decided on taking a shower and getting ready. After they were both ready, they kissed each other one last time before they headed into work. Dani took her own car because she had to meet with a new client today. Nico followed her into V3.

Troy happened to pull up right after the two of them. He had noticed the pair becoming closer here lately. Not to mention all the looks they give each other when they are in the same room. He saw Dani get into Nico's car. What in the world was going on with those two, he thought as he walked into his office.

Nico and Dani sat in his car. Dani reached out and handed Nico the green flash drive. "So you do trust me," Nico asked. Dani kissed Nico's cheek, got out of the car, and headed for her office.

It had been a hectic day. Nico hadn't seen Dani all day and it was getting late. She hadn't been at the office when he left, so he just decided to go on home and get him something to eat. He was starving. He decided he would text Dani in a little bit to check on her and see how her day went. Nico was missing her already.

Dani arrived back at V3 to grab her ipad that she had left in her office. She was hoping Nico would still be there, but when she realized the time, she knew he wouldn't be. Just as Dani was about to head out of her office, Troy walked in.

"I've noticed that you and Nico have gotten pretty close here lately," he said coldly.

"What's your point, Troy," Dani asked sharply.

"Better watch out who you trust," Troy said.

"Well, I definitely don't trust you." Dani fired back.

"You shouldn't trust Nico either. After all, he wants to get you fired from V3," he said with a grin.

Dani could feel tears building up, but she wouldn't lose it in front of him, so instead, she asked, "what are you talking about, Troy."

Troy pulled out his phone and showed Dani all of the texts between him and Nico. Dani couldn't believe what she was reading. Surely Nico was just playing Troy, she thought.

As Troy was walking out of her office he said, "be careful who you trust, Santino."

Dani felt the tears falling. Would Nico really do that to me, she thought. All the way home, she let the tears fall. She had to know if that was true. She just couldn't see Nico doing that to her without a good reason, but she needed an explanation and she wanted it now.

Dani texted Nico, "911...MY HOUSE NOW! She sat in her office and waited because she knew he would be there in minutes.

Nico was relaxed in his recliner, reading, when he heard his phone buzz. His heart almost stopped when saw what Dani sent him. He was so thankful he was still dressed. It took him no time to get to Dani's.

Nico knew she would be in her office. He didn't even knock, but just opened the door and let himself in. He looked at Dani and asked, "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"It's my turn to ask the questions," Dani said back sharply. Nico closed the door and walked up to Dani. He had been waiting for this bomb to drop. He knew she was about to go full Santino on him. And here it goes...

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW, THEN, YOU CAN WALK OUT THAT DOOR AND NEVER COME BACK."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I cannot wait until next weeks episode. The song I used in this chapter was Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I love music, so that's why, I use a lot of songs in my stories. Once again, sorry if there are any mistakes. Let me know you thoughts! TO BE CONTINUED SOON...


	3. Chapter 3

Nico heard Dani say those words and saw her walking towards the door. Did she really just say something about me not caring about her. It was time to fight for her. There was no way no how that he would lose her this time! Dani was frustrated that he wouldn't tell her what was going on, but she was touched that he didn't want to put her in jeopardy. She knew he cared about her. He would do anything to protect her, she knew that, but she had to do something to get him to wake up. She didn't want to go another day without talking to him. As Dani walked off, Nico grabbed her and she fought him at first, and then, he kissed her. She kissed him back! It was what they both wanted since their first kiss. The kiss was so amazing and good.

"Sit down, I'll tell you everything," Nico said. To heck with with everything, he thought. I'm not going to risk losing this woman again!

The end Sorry for such a short chapter, but I just wanted to give this story an ending.


End file.
